


The Tooru Constellation

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, fave fic, find it on tumblr too, iwaizumi being a dork, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa with back freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, but they just woke up, and iwaizumi loves oikawa, and his freckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tooru Constellation

 

Friday nights can be boring, and with the exhaustion felt from afternoon practice, falling asleep early is almost routine. The clock reads 12 am when Oikawa wakes up, Iwaizumi’s already got the tv on. 

“How long have we been sleeping?” he asks rubbing his eye and sitting up in the bed, he hadn’t bothered to get under the blanket, or take off his clothes which worries him when he notices his shirt and track pants are gone. 

“And where are my clothes?” He says looking down at his bare chest and peach boxers. 

“About 4 hours, and I took them off to wash them about 10 minutes ago.” Iwaizumi says flipping through the channels. 

“Oh.” Oikawa spreads out on his stomach by Iwaizumi’s legs, watching the television from the foot of the bed. 

“So what are we gonna watch?” He asks, watching the channels flip by one after the other. 

“There’s nothing on but old movies.” Iwaizumi says scooting forward towards Oikawa’s head, he’s sitting criss cross in his blue boxers and an old shirt Oikawa got at a convention. 

“What about this one, it’s not that old.” Iwaizumi says letting the tv play. It’s a movie about some couple who met at a cafe, Oikawa’s not sure if he’s ever seen it, they’re just realizing they have feelings for eachother when Oikawa feels his fingers on his back. Iwaizumi’s fingers are cold and calloused tickling the soft skin in the center of Oikawa’s back. 

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asks trying not to move. 

“Looking at the freckles on your back.” He says turning towards oikawa. He places his fingers on the freckles spreading his hand out across the plane of his lower back. He traces a line between the two connecting them like dots on a child game. 

“They kinda look like stars.” he says, drawing shapes in Oikawa’s skin. Oikawa’s skin is starting to feel warm under Iwazumi’s hand, the skin becoming raw from the strokes. 

“Can I do something?” Iwaizumi says, stopping the movement suddenly. 

“What are you gonna do?” 

“Something.” he says suspiciously. Iwaizumi reaches over oikawa’s legs and grabs something off the bedside table. 

“Iwaizumi I swear if you do something gross-” Oikawa stops mid threat at the sudden cold tip of felt against his skin. 

“Iwa-chan!! What are you doing?” Oikawa says, but still doesn’t move. 

“I’m connecting the dots.” He says. Oikawa can hear the smile on his face that only comes when they’re alone past midnight. The marker draws smooth lines across Oikawa’s skin creating shapes and dots. 

“Are you almost done?” Oikawa asks. 

“Yeah, there. Now you really have constellations on your back.” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa gets up and looks at the full length mirror across the room, the black marks connect his freckles and beauty marks like stars and constellations with dots and shapes. 

“Constellation Tooru” Iwaizumi says looking up at oikawa. Oikawa walks back over to Iwazumi and leans down a bit, kissing his smile. 

“I love it.” he says.     


End file.
